Beautiful, Twisted Love
by TheWrittenJourney
Summary: Their love was stong and pure, their fates forever intwined or so we all thought until the truth revealed itself. A Draco, Harry love story. Warnings, slash, boyxboy. Don't like, don't read, and if you do, don't blame me!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is mine only in my most fantastical dreams. Song lyrics from 'You're Beautiful' by James Blunt.

Harry glanced up lovingly at the boy before him. "Are you going to be at that all day, or are you going to come keep your lover company?"

Draco glared at him from over his sketch book. "Stop moving. You're supposed to be still, otherwise it will ruin the whole picture!"

Harry smiled good naturedly, and stretched like a cat on the bed. "You work too hard. If you just let it come to you, then the image will be so much better. Now, come over here. I'm getting chilly, and I need you to warm me up."

"Yeah, right, you just can't get enough of me."

"I still remember the first time I was ever attracted to you. You were so beautiful, I half thought you were an angel."

_My life is brilliant__My__ love is pure.__I saw an angel.__Of that I'm sure._

"Really? And when was that?"

"It was on the train ride home, our very last day of school. You were so happy, I'd never seen a more beautiful smile. It was the first time you'd ever looked at me with something other than hate," Harry smiled wistfully, his eyes glazed over as he remembered.

_She smiled at me on the subway.__She was with another man.__But I won't lose __no sleep on that,__'Cause__ I've got a plan._

"I don't remember that," mused Draco.

"I do," replied Harry, "I think about it all the time. There were so many people around, but when I saw you, it was as if everyone else in the room just disappeared, and I knew that smile was just for me. I treasure that moment."

Draco smiled, a blush tinting his cheeks. "Then what happened?"

Harry sighed, and rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling. "You were so beautiful, it took my breath away. You're hair just tumbled down over you eyes, and you shook your head to try and move it. You laughed at something one of your friends said, and your eyes sparkled. I wanted so badly for you to smile at me like that, to laugh like that at my jokes. But I knew it wouldn't happen."

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.__You're beautiful, it's true.__I saw your face in a crowded place__And I don't know what to do,__'Cause I'll never be with you._

Draco frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You never liked me. You'd spent years hating me, and I knew you would never think I was good enough for you."

"What do you mean by that? We're together now, aren't we?" Draco looked sweetly confused. Harry sent him a troubled gaze.

"Not really, no," muttered Harry. "I knew there was no way I could convince you to be with me, so I…" Harry trailed off, and turned his face, ashamed.

"You what?!" Draco was starting to panic a little, not sure of where this was going.

"I didn't mean for it to happen this!" cried Harry desperately. "It was supposed to be a one time thing – just for that one night. But you were so incredible, and I loved you so much, that I couldn't bear to let you go!"

"What are you talking about? Harry, stop it, please!" Draco felt as if his soul was cracking open.

"When you looked at me, when we finally had our moment of time together, I just couldn't bear to let you! I wanted it to last forever! I needed it to! I thought that I would lose you; you made me so happy, I felt like I was flying. I didn't want to come crashing down to earth!"

_Yes, she caught my eye__As we walked on by.__She could see from my face that I was,__Fucking high,__And I don't think that I'll see her again,__But we shared a moment that will last 'till the end._

"What did you do Harry?" Draco was deadly calm, in stark contrast to Harry's overwhelmingly emotional state.

"I know it was bad, but I couldn't help myself. I thought, after everything I've done, all that I'd been through, that I deserved to be happy! Shouldn't I be happy Draco?"

Draco couldn't meet his eyes. Harry leapt up off the bed and grabbed his lover by the shoulders, shaking him, trying to force him into eye contact.

"Draco, we were always meant to be together. I know that! I just – I just wanted to help it along. I thought you'd never open yourself up to me, and I wanted so badly for you to see that we were destined for each other. The only problem was that you never looked at me, and I needed you to see me! When you smiled at me, it was a sign from the heavens that you meant for me, as my reward. Finally, I was being smiled upon by all those angles, or gods, or whatever you want to call them!"

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.__You're beautiful, it's true.__There must be an angel with a smile on her face__When she thought up that I should be with you._

Draco felt ill, and swallowed hard to push the vomit back down. His whole world was crashing down around him. For months, everything was about Harry, all efforts were focused on him. Two wonderful years of love, friendship, companionship, and everything in between, and suddenly it was all a lie?!

"Oh god!" he moaned, trying to make sense of it all. "Don't touch me!" he cried, throwing off Harry's hands. "Just – just tell me what you did!"

Harry hung his head in shame. "Ambrosia," he whispered.

"The love potion?" asked Draco, shocked, horrified.

"I made Hermione help me. I told her it was for work – that I needed a sample to compare to a potion we suspected a young girl of using on her boyfriend. She never suspected. Please understand, I never meant for it to go so far, but once I started, I just couldn't let you go! It was like an addiction, I couldn't live without you!"

Draco stumbled away from him. Harry made to follow, but he screamed "Don't touch me! Don't follow me! Just leave me alone!"

"Draco, please!-" Harry stretched a hand out towards him.

"No!" gasped Draco, before he ran from the room, bolting from the apartment.

Harry watched him leave, before collapsing on the bed. "I guess it wasn't meant to be after all," he muttered.

_But it's time to face the truth__I will never be with you._

Harry rested his face in his hands, and began to cry.


End file.
